Technical Field
This invention relates generally to powered, wheeled vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for securing a variety of different attachments to a vehicle in a position forward of an operator. Specifically, this invention is directed to a mounting assembly for forward mounting attachments to a mower, particularly a zero-turn mower, where the mounting assembly includes a hydraulically operable A-frame engageable with the mower's frame utilizing some of the same components that mount a deck hanger assembly for a mower deck to the frame.
Background Information
Landscapers and other contractors utilize wheeled vehicles to aid them in performing various landscaping tasks. It is known to secure attachments to such vehicles. For instance, it is known to engage towable carts to a rear end of a landscaping vehicle's frame and in other instances to secure attachments such as grader blades or rotatable brushes to a front end of the vehicle.
It would be desirable for an operator to be able to secure a wider variety of different attachments to these vehicles. Attachments such as hoppers, mulching attachments, edgers, aerators, leaf blowers, leaf vacuums/collectors, snowplow blades or snow blowers would all be useful to an operator. The problem is that while operators may desire to secure any and all of these devices to the front ends of their vehicles, all of these attachments are configured differently and typically require completely different connectors to attach them to the vehicle's frame. Because of this, operators have to be highly selective as to which attachments would be most useful to them and then install only the specific connector components necessary for securing those particular attachments to the frame.